Birthright
by SoulReaper888
Summary: The DWMA has enjoyed 18 years of peace since the defeat of the kishin, but all that is about to change as a cloaked figure approaches Death City... The old gang face new trials as they train the next generation of the DWMA to face an ancient and even more threatening enemy than ever before. NOTE: This fic is strictly a follow up of the ANIME, the manga holds NO sway here. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Birthright

**AN: This is my first Fan Fic! The first chap's a bit short because I want you to use it to criticise my skills, so feel free to hammer me on anything from grammar to story line. Fair warning, I feel that it begins a bit... wrong...**

Chapter 1: New beginnings.

_A new Lord Death?_

"Kid would you come in here for a second?" Lord death had asked about 13 years ago. Kid was somewhat taken by surprise, because his dad was using his natural deep voice, not the ridiculous one he had taken up when he had started the Death Weapon Meister Academy and bound his soul to Death City to trap the Kishin Asura under the DWMA. He had been even more surprised to see his dad out of his reaper robe and mask, staring wistfully out the window. Still Kid had remained calm and cool as he always does.

Though it rarely happens, Kid had seen his dad out of costume before, but it almost never meant something good and the fact that his father's voice was deep only added to his suspicion. "Yes father?" Kid asked. Lord Death turned to face his son. He looked almost identical to Kid except that the lines of sansu on his hair were complete circles, Kid would kill for the lines on his head to be as symmetrical.

After a quick outburst of the usual "I'm asymmetrical garbage" and "I don't deserve to live! I'm a failure!" Lord Death finally got his son under control again. "Sorry about that father," Kid apologised still somewhat sceptical about the circumstances of the meeting. "It's fine son, no harm done."Lord Death turned to the window again.

The fact that his dad didn't have any funny comment meant that this matter was even graver then Kid had anticipated. "Is everything ok father?" Kid asked not wanting to beat around the bush. "I'm tired son." Kid realized his father did look to be a bit distracted as if he had had no sleep the last couple of nights. "I don't understand what you need me for if you're just tired father, why don't you just take a nap?" Kid said. When Lord Death looked at his son again, his eyes were brimming with tears. This, Kid had never expected to see, EVER!

"No son, I mean it's time for me to leave." Now Kid was completely confused. His dad couldn't leave Death City even if he wanted to, for his soul was bound there. While Kid had been thinking what his father could have meant, Lord Death had walked closer to his son. "But dad you can't..."

At that moment kid understood and he had been right, the news was far worse than he could have expected. Lord Death hugged his son while tears streamed down their faces. "Tomorrow you turn 18... this is our last day together son."

Kid had forgotten, forgotten his birthday and more importantly that there can only be one Lord Death in the world at a time and at 18 he will officially be the new Lord Death and he would never see his dad in this world again.

Kid could hardly believe it had been so long since Maka had defeated the Kishin Asura while they had still been students at the DWMA, yet there he was sitting in his chair, staring out into space and thinking of things that have passed... and what could possibly be to come. The following day would be the first day of the DWMA's new year and now Kid was the new Lord Death.

**AN: Dramatic as fuck, I know right? I feel so bad about killing Lord Death, but it had to be done T_T Anyway I hope you like the story and walk this journey with me. A special thanks to my beta readers, Soul eater republican95 and SortaPsychotic. Pm me any complaints and don't be shy to leave a review.**

**Ps. Please excuse the shortness of this chapter, next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 The troubled child

Birthright

**AN: Whooo! Second chapter! Hope you're ready for this people. The aperince of my first OC...**

Chapter 2: The troubled child.

_The prodigies' daughter?_

"I swear I'm going to kill that cat!" Maka said to herself while staring at the sizzling bacon she was making for breakfast. She wished she could, but it would take too long to kill the damn cat eight times, she and Soul had taken care of her first life 18 years ago when they had mistaken her for a witch and killed her, it had cost them making Soul a death scythe, since they had screwed up their witch soul task and had to have their 99 Kishin eggs confiscated.

Thinking about that just made her even madder, sure it might have all worked out for them in the end, but still Blair vexed Maka to no end... She heard something behind her and turned her head to see if it was them, ready to scold them as best she could, and she could make Black*star feel remorse if she wanted to.

Unfortunately it was Soul who had just woken up and smelt breakfast being made. She tried to hide her rage by turning back quickly, there was no point in getting Soul upset too, but she wasn't quick enough and Soul, even through his sleep, could see she was troubled. "What's up Maka?" Soul said after a yawn and stretch."Nothing" she grumbled hoping Soul would catch the hint and leave the subject alone.

He did and, instead of pressuring her for information with the usual useless speech he asked "So what's on the menu? It better be something cool, cause I have a reputation to uphold, you know." When Soul made comments like this he usually lifted her spirits back up, but not this time, nothing would save those two this time.

"It's Bacon and eggs." She replied unable to hide the extent of her bad mood,"That 'cool' enough for you?" She didn't mean to take it out on him, but it just slipped out. "Wow, whatever it was that got you into this mood must be pretty big. Glad I'm not the cause, right?" He almost pleaded, that brought a smile to her lips. She didn't know why, but Soul could always cheer her up.

"No, it's not you, sorry about being so 'uncool'." Soul came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Don't worry about it. It takes more than that to discourage a cool guy like me." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maka had forgotten her reason for being so angry completely now, when suddenly she heard the door being opened and someone whispering, "Shhhhhhhhhh. They might still be asleep."

Now she remembered.

Soul realised what it was and murmured to himself "Not again." While releasing Maka so as not to get in the way, and sat down, not wanting to be a part of the upcoming battle. "Sarah, Blair!" Maka yield in the direction of the door, "Get in here!"

Sarah looked nothing like her mother Maka or her father Soul. She had jet black hair, a beautiful figure and a chest like Blair's. The only family trait she has is her emerald green eyes like Maka's. But there was always something, something deeper and darker that reminded him of a part of himself that he had locked away so many years ago...

Blair and Sarah came into the kitchen, obviously trying to prepare themselves for the scolding that was unavoidable. Blair was in cat form, she usually turned into a cat when she got in trouble, probably so she could run away if she had too. Sarah was wearing her usual short sleeved tight shirt and tight jeans that made Soul feel like killing any boy that looked at her, it was exactly that feeling that made him keep his mouth shut. Sounding like Maka's dad wasn't high on his list of favourite things to do.

"Where exactly have you two been the entire night?" Maka asked barely able to keep her voice below screaming level. "Technically it wasn't the whole night," Sarah tried to reason her way out, "only from 12 till now. We did get some..." Clearly trying to reason with Maka was a stupid move, Soul could have told her that, and only succeeded in Sarah getting a "MAKA CHOP!" from her mother. "Don't backchat me little missy, it was still time you should have been in bed!"

Maka was loose. No force on earth could stop her now, "How dare you come back this late, with there being barely enough time left to shower and eat breakfast, and expect to be able to talk your way out of the trouble you are in!"

Of course al this was falling on deaf ears as Sarah was still reeling from the pain of the skull splitting Maka Chop she had received, Soul was laughing, in memory of the countless chops he'd received through the years, while trying to help his daughter up. His help was swiftly interrupted by Blair, in human form, which had picked up Sarah's head and was hugging it to her breasts and trying to make sure she was alright.

This snapped her out of her unconscious state and had her sitting a goodly distance away from her. "Please, never do that again!" she said still a bit shocked from both the chop and 'hug'. Blair just smiled and said "Ok, as long as u don't do 'that' again." and they all started laughing, except for Maka who thought Sarah had been talking with her and was even more infuriated by the command.

Soul decided that enough was enough and stepped in between her and Sarah. He kept a cold stare on Maka while talking to Sarah and Blair."You're both excused for now, but this discussion isn't over." He broke his stare with Maka to look at Sarah. He broke out in his sharp toothed grin and said. "You had better get ready; being late for your first day of school is totally not cool".

**AN: Excluding this note the chapter has exactly 1 000 words, that's right people, count them! *Cheers in amazement for this brilliant feat.* Whish it was more like 888 but we can't all have a Kid chapter, can we? A special thanks to my beta reader, Soul eater republican95. Pm me any complaints and don't be shy to leave a review. See I promised it would be longer :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Deadly Duo

Birthright

**AN: I'm really proud of these two since I believe my idea for them is rather original... **

**PS. I see there are a lot of people who read this and don't review at all. I am begging you people, please just give me some feed back! I want to know what I can do to make it better. I am putting my trust in you guys ;)**

Chapter 3: Deadly duo.

_The star twins?_

"Wake up Shadow*Star! Wake up!" Shizuka yelled while jumping up and down on her brother's bed. She was obviously exited about something, nothing new there; she was almost ALWAYS exited about something!

Shadow*Star was still tired and didn't want to wake up. He merely opened his eyes enough so he could see the big grin on her face, and then attempted to roll over. It didn't work. She grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm over her shoulder and through him on the floor. Before he could hit the floor he did a mid air summersault and landed on his feet.

Now he was awake and ready for the fight. Wasting no time at all, Shizuka launched into the air and came down with an aerial kick. Shadow Star's response was quick and effective. He blocked her attack with one arm. Using his free hand he grabbed her other foot and brought her crashing down to the floor. The floor boards splintered under the brutal force of the blow. Any other opponent would have been knocked unconscious by the blow, but not his sister. With another big grim she landed a kick to his face in response. Shadow*Star hit the ground face first, splintering the boards again, and ten tumbled until he hit the wall. When they were both on their feet again, blood running down their faces and breathing heavily, they shared a smile.

"Like dad always says, 'nothing like a good spar in the morning to wake a guy up'." Shizuka said, smiling at her brother. Shadow*Star smiled He knew the truth of that. It was always refreshing to spar with his sister in the mornings, to wake up. Death knows he's not a morning person, so it was good for getting the blood pumping. "So, mind telling me why you're so happy this time?" Shadow*star asked. "You idiot; it's the first day of school!" She replied, "I can't wait to get started! I want to become as strong a weapon as mom is." Shadow*Star nodded. He remembered now. It was the first day of the DWMA school year. He was happy that he would finally get to learn some new skills and beater himself as a mister. There was only so much he could learn from his dad.

Black Star might have had tremendous raw power and knew how to use it but he wasn't exactly book smart. Still that didn't stop him from becoming a teacher at the DWMA. He teaches Direct Soul Wavelength Control since that and mussel training is almost all he really excels at.

Shadow*Star doesn't exactly respect his father. It's not that he doesn't think his father is a powerful fighter. On the contrary he' proud to be the son of such a strong meister, but the fact that he strives to surpass Death himself in power makes Shadow*Star believe that he might decide to walk the path of the demon at any time, for now his dad seemed to be on the right track, but their relationship would always be a tens one. Shizuka on the other hand would never see a fault in anyone, least of all a family member. Family meant everything to her.

"I think breakfast is almost ready." Shizuka said when the delectable aroma of their mother's cooking seeped into the room. "Yeah." Shadow Star replied and stood up on his way to open the door so they could go eat.

Unlike with his dad Shadow*star had great admiration for his mother Tsubaki. Her gentle and trusting nature made her seem so vulnerable and he just wanted to protect her. He felt the same way about his twin sister. She was so innocent and child like that he sometimes forgot they were the same age. He would kill anyone who would even think of hurting them.

"Morning you two!" Tsubaki called when she saw her kids coming into the kitchen, "I see you've been sparing again, that explains all the noise." She never liked it when they spared together. The fact that they where hurting each other was bad enough, but at least they could take it. Their room was a different matter completely.

"I take it your room is a mess?" She asked hoping they would say no and she wouldn't have to clean again. "Yeah, sorry mom we did try to keep it as clean as possible." Replied Shadow*Star while they both hung their heads in shame, for forgetting their mother had to clean up after them.

"Don't worry about it today, just try and do it outside next time." She said to happy that they were finally going to the DWMA to actually care, "And by that I don't mean diving through the window like last time." She added quickly. That lifted the mood in the room as all three of them laughed at the memory.

"YAHOOOO!" Came Black*Star's shout as he entered the kitchen. "I really hope that's breakfast I smell, cause a big guy like me is really hungry in the morning!" For once Black*Star's claim to be a big man was actually true, he had grown much bigger than most people over the years. "Hay kids how'd you sleep?", "Fine thanks." Was all Shadow*Star said. Shizuka started babbling on about what a great dream she had, had that night and all that, while Shadow*Star just sat down to eat.

Shadow*Star is basically the opposite of black star. Where Black*Star is extremely loud and always wants to be the centre of attention, Shadow*Star is quiet and would rather not be noticed which is why he's such a good assassin. The only thing they seem to have incoming is their unwavering determination to become stronger.

"Well you beater get ready for school kids" Black*Star pointed out after his daughter finished her account of what happened in her dream, "Being late isn't a good way to become stronger then the gods."

**AN: Ok only two more OC's to go and then the real story can begin. As usual, a special thanks to my beta reader, Soul eater republican95. Pm me any complaints and don't be shy to leave a review. Like I said, I need them. Hope you guys are enjoying this FanFic, because I really enjoy writing it. Also some of you might not like the fact that I replaced Black*Star's usual obsession with becoming stronger then Death. Just deal with it! I won't compromise my beliefs just because you're a Soul Eater addict/Anime Nazi like my beta reader. XD**


	4. Chapter 4 The warrioir's destiney

**Birthright**

**AN: Ok so here is 3****rd ****OC's prologue and I kind of struggled with his persona a bit so I hope you like him...**

Chapter 4: The warrior's destiny.

_Samurai Jack?_

Jack was staring out the window at the rock garden that was the back yard. '_Probably contemplating what he did wrong_.' Mephune thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt guilty for sending his son to his room. He looked so penitent about his actions that Mephune decided to cut the punishment. When he walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder, he felt it give way and a watermelon, with a mop's top that had been died black stuck to it, went rolling past him when the support of the broom and pile of pillows tumbled to the ground.

Mephune was shocked for a few seconds before he realized what had happened and went as read as a tomato, still clutching his sons robe. "He skipped out on his punishment?!" he yelled at no one. In almost a flash he was gone from the room.

He looked everywhere he could think off, but couldn't find his son. Jack had escaped Mephune.

Jack sat down in Uncle Bob's coffee shop, in his usual spot. The shop had been reopened after a looooooooooooooong letter of complaint from JB to Bob for shutting down. So it was reopened as a cafe and kept the name.

Jack loved the Rumba Coffee. It was the cafe's speciality. He ordered the special, which was a cup of Rumba Coffee with a large plate of two sausages, scrambled eggs and mash, for breakfast.

He couldn't believe that he was on his way to the DWMA. Finally after all the years he had dreamt of going to the strange school, where people turned into weapons, he was finally on his way to becoming a meister. He was probably going to see his dad there. That wouldn't end well, with him having skipped out on his punishment and all. He could only imagine his father's face when he discovered the dummy Jack had left.

Jack cracked up at the thought. He laughed out loud and the people in the cafe looked at him as if he belonged in a psychiatric ward or something. He wasn't insane just very energetic, right?

When he calmed down he still had an amused smile on his face. "Well," he said to himself, "we'll just have to wait and see who'll win that fight."

As he said this, his waitress came back and set his order on the table. "Excuse me?" she asked apparently thinking he was talking to her.

Rather than explain how he had basically destroyed his father's rock garden in their back yard while training blindfolded, and why it was so important to his samurai father he just said, "Oh, no it's nothing." But she was persistent and said, "Please tell me. I won't tell anyone else if it's a big secret."

He almost laughed again, but suppressed it and said. "I just wanted to know how busyness was." When she started going on about every little thing in her life that had absolutely nothing to do with the topic, he just zoned out.

This was easy since he had perfected the smile-and-nod-like-you-care act while forced to listen to his father's many boring speeches.

When the girl finished her story he nearly kept on nodding, but caught himself just in time and instead replied. "Well don't you have an interesting life?"

Even though Jack's father was Mephune, one of the strictest and serious people on the planet, and he had been forced to follow the way of the samurai warrior all his life, jack still had a playful childish nature. He was amazed by almost anything new, but his true love lived in music.

Mephune didn't mind music of course, but he hated the kind Jack loved. Metal. Jack didn't mind other types of music in fact he used classical to calm and sooth himself, he even had a flute holstered in the bud of his sword handle in case he got over exited or mad, but Jack had a passion for metal. One not easily damped. He even dressed like a metal head when he's not forced to wear his samurai garb.

He wore a White T-shirt under a black leather vest, a black jean, black leather boots and fingerless gloves. His hair was pitch black and his eyes a type of bronze colour. He always carried his samurai sword on his belt.

When the girl left he looked at his watch and saw he had some time left before having to head to the academy.

It was just past 7. The regular school time had changed when Death the Kid became Lord Death. It took about half a day to explain to everyone why he wanted it strictly at 8 and not a second earlier or sooner, but he finally got his way.

Apparently there were severe punishments for being too early or too late. Jack couldn't understand why that was. As long as you got taught what was needed to be taught time shouldn't be that big an issue, should it?

Obviously he had never met Kid before. I pity the pore guy for when he does, that was because the only people who ever stopped by their house ever was Black*Star and his family. Their house was far from death city and the only reason they came mostly was because Black*Star wanted to spar with Jack's dad. They were still pretty even after all the years, even though Black*Star had defeated him when he was a kid, because they both had vigorous traning programs they fallowed to the letter not skipping a day, ever!

Jack decided to pass the time by pulling out his flout and playing a song his mother had sung him when he was a baby, at least that's what his dad told him it was.

He always had it on his mind no matter what he was doing and it always calmed him down.

The melody started low, gently rising and falling as the notes flowed thru the air. It almost sounded like the flow of a stream, untameable, rising and falling in no apparent order. Carrying a town of happiness yet somewhere deep within a hidden sorrow as if it knew this happiness couldn't last.

The sound was so enchanting that all activity in the cafe stopped to listen and fall into the calm soothing melody. When it stopped it was like the flow of the stream was being hindered by harsh reality which wouldn't allow this joy to remain in its presence long.

Jack realised his eyes were brimmed with tears. He always felt hart broken when he had to end the song he cherished so much, but almost immediately got back to his positive state of mind. He couldn't let the past keep him down, he had the present to think about.

He sheathed the flout again and signalled for the bill. Everyone had gone back to their every day busyness again, apparently forgetting all about the song of silent sorrow and beauty, but Jack never stopped hearing it. It simply just played on in his mind never leaving his side.

"That was beautiful." The waters said as she put the bill on the table for him, "You in a band?" he snapped out of his dream like trance and replied, "huh... Oh, no I just play to pass the time." He checked his watch and saw that it was half past 7! If he didn't hurry he'd be late! He smacked down the money, plus tip, and flew out of the cafe leaving only a gust of wind and a stunned smiling waitress. _He's kinda cute, _she thought to herself while picking up the money.

She then noticed his flout on the floor and picked it up. '_He must have dropped it when he ran out'_ she put it in her pocket and decided to give it to him when he came back. She couldn't wait to see him again.

**AN: Yeay! The first romance! I don't know if I should shatter her hart or wait and see what happens... guess we'll just have to wait and see. Muhahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5 The first day at DWMA

Birthright

**AN: Man I had some major writers block with this guy. I still do I think, but the funny thing is that I had put the most thought into him and he has the most complete summary... weird. Anyway this is my last OC, FINALLY, so after this my story begins...**

**PS: I've decided that after this I will be posting every week on Monday (SA time) because the story actually starts here XD**

Chapter 5: The first day at DWMA.

_A stranger to Death City?_

Sarah was dragging herself along the street on her way to their usual meeting place. She was pretty excited about her first day at the DWMA, but she was just so damn tired after shopping the whole night with Blair. She had gotten some cute new cloths though and was wearing her new outfit for her first day.

She wore her hair in a regular ponytail hanging to just below shoulder length. Her top was a tight green T-shirt, showing her abdomen and bellybutton ring as usual, with her dad's Soul Eater emblem on her left breast. Over that she wore a black leather jacket, also revealing her abdomen, with the sleeves going down to her wrists the DWMA logo on the back. Her black baggy jean was decorated in a pattern of thin varying shades of green lines that curled and looped to the side of each leg until they gathered and formed two thick lines reaching her shoes, then the pattern untangled and covered the ends of her pant legs. Her shoes, she had inherited from her mother, but she had decided to die the white on it to green to match her outfit.

"I guess mom was right after all," she admittedly mumbled to herself, "I don't think I can make it through today." The Maka chop headache had worn of at least. While she thought back her brow drew down in a frown. "Death knows what mom would have done to me if dad hadn't gotten in the way." She said rubbing her head.

Maka wasn't a bad mother; she was just too caught up in being more involved in her child's life than Spirit had been in hers. Basically she didn't what to be Spirit so bad that she sometimes took it a bit overboard. Of course Sarah didn't see it that way and thought her mother was Asura's reincarnation.

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A shadow shot past the ground just behind her. The assailant let out a battle cry. A flash of red... The boy lay there face down on the ground. Sarah had unconsciously transformed her arm into a scythe and sidestepped her assailant; she hit him across the abdomen with the side of the blade, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Before she could make a move to dispatch her opponent, another attacker came from behind. The girl also let out a battle cry, but giggled directly after. Sarah wiped around and fell to one knee, she rested the elbow of the scythe arm on her other raised knee, ready to impale her victim. A flash of green... Sarah saw that it was Shizuka charging toward her and rolled out of the way. Shizuka tried to stop, but failed and instead went skidding across the street to land on top of her brother.

Sarah was in shock. She had almost killed Shadow*Star and Shizuka! She couldn't help it. Any time she felt threatened she lost control of her actions until the danger was gone. Still one second later and Shizuka would have been a sheath for her bladed arm.

"The HELL you two?! I could have killed you!" She shouted in rage, while her scythe arm was covered in a faint green light and turned back to a normal hand. "HA! Don't make me laugh; you're not good enough to beat the two of us in a fare fight." Shadow*Star mocked and a slight grin covered his face

She had almost forgotten that she hadn't told anyone about her problem yet. She was hoping that she might learn more about it in the DWMA. Still seeing Shadow*Star grin was so rear that she forgot all about the almost-killing-her-two-best-friends incident. "Shadow*Star!" She called in horror. "What is it!?" he shouted alert to any possible danger. "I could have sworn I saw your face crack when you grinned!"

Both Sarah and Shizuka burst out in laughter. "She's right Shade!" she gasped through the fits of laughter. Shadow*Star was clearly not amused and just stared at them till they calmed down.

Shizuka had given Shadow*Star a nick name, because she didn't like pronouncing his whole name all the time. She came up with the name, because he liked spending some alone time under a tree in their back yard. Sarah and Shizuka were both lying on the ground gasping for breath by now.

After they were all back on their feet, friendly greetings were exchanged. Then they set off on their way to the DWMA. Each had their own reason for being excited about going to their new school, but all their reasons came back to one conclusion... They couldn't wait to bee weapons or meisters

Jack made it with a few minutes to spare. He saw the giant crowd of kids in the plaza from a goodly distance and was surprised to see that there were yet more on their way up the stairs. He estimated that the plaza would be packed before he got up there. He just hoped that he would be able to find Shadow*Star and Shizuka among them. He wasn't keen on being alone on his first day of school.

The walk up the ridiculously large stair case had left most kids breathless. It made Jack feel a bit better that there were kids much weaker than him. He felt a feeling of superiority, even though people were staring at him and whispering about his strange appearance. He silently thanked his father for his stern training regimen.

"JACK!" He heard an all too familiar voice scream from the crowd. He was glad to finally have found his friends before the school day had begun. Before he could turn to where the voice had come from, he was tackled onto the ground by the daughter of the great Black*Star and kind Tsubaki. The wind was knocked from his lungs as the over exited girl Knoked him onto the ground and hugged him tightly. When he finally caught his breath and greeted Shizuka with a friendly chuckle, they both stood up.

Shadow*Star was standing behind his sister shaking his head in disapproval while apologising to Jack for her actions. Jack told him that he had gotten used to it by then and that Shadow*Star shouldn't apologise for something so trivial.

Next to Shadow*Star stood a girl with black hair drawn back in a long ponytail with one of the most showy outfits he had ever seen. He quickly averted his eyes.

He couldn't believe that she would actually wear such clothes in public. "What on earth are you wearing?" he asked her trying to look her in the face, instead of... other places. Sarah didn't answer his question and instead got mad and yelled "Oh, like you're one to talk! Look at you! You look like you belong at some graveyard Metal fest!" not even trying to lower her voice.

Immediately he started regretting his outburst and said while bowing, "Gomenosighe, I didn't mean to offend you in any way." She looked at him with a curios look in her eyes and said, "Well you certainly failed there, but alright, I forgive you." She offered her hand and a friendly smile. If there was one thing she had gotten from her mother, it was her compassion and forgiveness. Jack shook her hand in a firm grip and said "Thank you it won't happen again.", "Somehow I doubt that." she laughed

Suddenly the bell tolled for 8 o'clock. At the last chime black and purple lightning snaked around and thru the plaza while Lord Death himself appeared standing in the centre.

Lord Death wore a black suite with a reaper skull where his tie should be. He had an equal amount of white stripes on each shoulder and carried two pistols with his pinkies on the triggers and the barrels at the bottom of his hands. The only asymmetrical thing about him was his hair, with three white stripes on his left but not on his right.

He was flouting a little above the ground and his arms were raised a little as if to call attention to himself, as if it was needed. The lightning circled around him and darkness covered the entire plaza. He landed on the ground and the lightning stopped, immediately he thru his pistols behind him and they were enveloped in a pink light. The Thompson sisters materialised behind him and all three of them stuck a symmetrical pose together as Kid said "Welcome, to the DWMA." Suddenly the darkness gave way to the bright light of the laughing sun. Revealing that Patty Thompson was OFF STANCE!

"PATTY!" kid burst out in rage. "How many times do we have to go over this damn pose, before you get it right!?", "Oops sorry kid I forgot again..." she apologised and Liz sighed saying, "Here we go again..." Kid started ranting at Patty nonstop saying "It's been 18 years and you still can't do it right! You're asymmetrical garbage... and if you're asymmetrical garbage... then that means..." he burst out in tears banging his fist on the ground while covering his face with his other arm. "That means I'm asymmetrical garbage too! How can I ever live this down, In front of all these students? How could they ever respect me now?"

While kid was going on about his failure at being a Reaper... again, and the Thompson twins were trying to get him to relax, the students stood in silent shock while some snickered in the back of the crowd. Sarah and the others Knew About Kid's Symmetry phobia and still found it funny when he burst out like this.

Suddenly a loud sound like boots on the ground echoed ominously across the plaza and everything went quiet, except Kid who was still depressed and yelling. Then Sarah and the others all saw a kid about their age making his way thru the crowd and past them. He was covered in a grey hooded cloak and they couldn't see his face.

Suddenly he reached across his chest and grabbed hold of the cloak, flinging it to the side while saying in a mysteries, loud whisper "Soul Protect... relies" A burst of wind shot from the boy and Sarah could feel his soul's power radiating from him, even though she wasn't aware of Soul Perception existing yet. Kid shot up and looked at Liz, She nodded at Patty and they transformed into weapons.

Kid shouted at the boy, "Why have you come here witch!?" The boy Looked up at him and said "I've come to join the academy."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: Wholly crab-cakes this is getting tense! The drama, the action... no hart brake yet but we're getting there, MUHAHAHAHA! This story has mutated so much since I thought of it, it's sorta scaring me. Not even I know what's next. We will have to wait and see...**

**PS. About the sun, if you haven't watched SE yet you won't get the sun and moon references so please go forth and be enlightened. Also the pose that I referred too is the same as the one Kid used while confronting Master Thief Lupine.**


	6. Chapter 6 Admission

Birthright

**AN: Ok I think I've gotten a good way to continue the fight, here's hoping.**

**It seems that I have to post this one a day earlier then I planned since I wont have access to my pc Monday so enjoy the early gift XD...**

Chapter 6: Admittance.

_The DWMA welcomes a witch?_

Kid stood in silent shock after hearing what the mysteries boy had said. "What do you mean you want to join the DWMA? Are you insane? You're a witch! There is no place here for your kind... Humph, now you'll learn the hard way why witches fear the Grim Reaper. Reaper combat art, Mortal Sin stance." Kid leaned to his left. He raised his left arm in a crooked pose to the left above his head and his right arm in a similar pose to his right below his waist. Both hands were still clutching the Thompson pistols.

"Ready to die, witch?" Kid asked in a menacing tone of voice.

The boy just burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! I thought you were all about symmetry Reaper..." he mocked. "I am" Kid said annoyed by the brat's lack of respect and clear incapability of censing the danger he was in. "Then haven't you noticed that your stance has absolutely no symmetry?"

Kids face went pale, well more so then usual, and he crumbled in despair again, while the witch boy fell down laughing. The rest of the crowd still looked on in shock at the boy who was basically laughing at one of the strongest beings on the planet.

The boy had black hair with flecks of white. He wore a blood red shirt under a black hoody (The hood was very big and when up could obscure his face) and a black leather Jacket that extended down to just above his heels over that. The sleeves were rolled up and he had the same strange symbol embroidered on each of his jackets shoulders, with one big one on his back, which seemed to be a bunch of different symbols in one. On his hands he wore black fingerless leather gloves , which had another symbol duplicated on them. He had black baggie jeans with the stitching on it done with blood red thread. He wore Black army boots with red laces. His face seemed a bit familiar, but no one could place it and his eyes were a deep emerald green.

He seemed to be an innocent boy, nothing more, nothing less. However Sarah could feel a strong energy pulse from him, it seemed to be pulling at her soul and her eyes turned red. She walked closer to the edge of the crowed, but just before she entered the open space where Kid and the boy were, her friends pulled her back.

"Sarah!" She heard Shadow*Star shout, then Shizuka and then the boy in the Metal head getup. She felt so far, like she was in a dream world, but slowly she started getting back to her censes. Her eyes turned blue. By the time she was back to fool consciousness her friends were hysterical over her. They were pulling at her so hard they all toppled over when she stopped struggling to get free and walk to the witch boy.

"The hell were you doing Sarah?" Shadow*Star demanded in an aggravated yet worried tone. "I-I don't know, I felt some sort of tugging in my chest and the next thing I know you guys are pulling me to the ground..." she started getting mad, "What the hell were you guys thinking pulling me down like that!?", "You were walking to the witch! We had to do something, but you just kept struggling agents us, trying to get to him!" Shizuka explained while yelling at her and Shizuka never yelled at people.

"Really? I don't remember..." she was cut off when Kid suddenly started yelling again. "Damn you! Now I can't use my Combat stances ever again!" apparently Liz and Patty were able to talk Kid back into the fight. "Who are you to judge me on symmetry anyway? Just look at your hair all those random white patches on the one side and non on the other!"

"I know, I'm not too happy about it myself, but I can't get rid of them. For some reason I don't like being asymmetrical, not as bad as you of course, but so much so that I would waist space and draw double runes for my shoulders and gloves. I just can't bring myself to change it..." he confessed while looking at his two gloves.

"Runes?" Kid asked completely caught off guard with the term he hadn't heard before. "Yeah." the boy answered, "It's an old form of magic my mother experimented with. You see..." Kid cut him off, "Enough, I don't need an explanation on any witch craft. You said that your mother "had" experimented with it, why did she stop?"

The boy's expression grew dark and series, I killed her he almost whispered, but it was loud enough for Kid and the rest who were close enough to here. The students who did here gasped in shock and restless murmurs spread thru the crowed as explanations were exchanged.

"Ha, nice try boy, but you'll have to lie a lot more convincing than that to make me believe you." Kid was looking at the boy in disgust. Before he could say anything Kid shot a vicious volley of shots at him.

When the boy dodged them, by jumping into mid air and exposing the perfect gap between the bullets, the crowd behind him was forced to split so they wouldn't get shot. Sarah almost yelled out at Kid to stop, when she thought the boy was going to die. She didn't understand why, but the thought of the boy dyeing was horrifying to her. She stopped herself just in time though.

The boy snapped his fingers, the "ruin", as he had called it, on his glove glowed and a small thread of flame shot to Kid. Then the boy shouted "Ignite!" and the air in front of Kid exploded. The area where Kid had stood was obscured in a cloud of smoke and dust.

The boy landed on the ground and said, "Oh come now, Lord Death that little bitoffire couldn't have been hardly enough to take you out."

Suddenly Kid jumped out of the smoke with his arms crossed and the pistols pointed right at the boy. "Oh, crap." He said just before Kid fired. The boy yelled, "Shield!" and as one of the ruins on his back flashed white, the bullets ricochet away, just inches from his face.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" Kid asked after landing on the ground again. "Like I said, these are called ruins." He said as he gestured to the symbol on his left glove, "As are those on my back and shoulders. They are ancient symbols which act like a road map to harness the power of the elements and certain other types of magic." Death the Kid looked at the boy with a look that could only be described as "HUH?"

The boy breathed in deeply and said, "Ok, the regular form of witchcraft you have encountered uses the person's inner energy to perform tasks or to create something. Thus if the individual doesn't have the required strength to do a spell it will end badly for him or her. This is where 'Runic Magic' comes in. It is a way to tap into the elemental forces all around us and use them to the individuals wishes and so eliminating the need to use too much of your own strength."

He started drawing a ruin on the ground, "However, this form of magic isn't completely self reliant, for starters it has to be initiated and stopped by the user. Also the more detail or farter from elemental the spell is the more of your own power is put into it." He stood up extending his hand over the ruin, the yelled, "Sculpt!" The ground seemed to come alive and move. When it came to a standstill the ground had shaped into a Grim Reaper symbol.

"Impressive..." Kid admitted, "but you do realise it doesn't change anything... I'm still going to kill you." The boy only answered, "Humph. You can try." and got into a battle stance. Kid smirked while his soul appeared around him. "Now you'll learn why your kind fears the reaper!"

Black lightning started shooting thru the reaper mask shaped Soul around Kid and his eyes started shining blue. Strong pulses of wind went through the crowed and the white lines in his hair, and soul, started connecting one by one.

The guns in each hand turned into miniature cannons with white reaper skulls on the sides of each one. They had scarcely taken this form, when they turned into two colossal golden cannons with a giant reaper skull used to support each one.

Liz's voice rang out from one of the cannons saying, "Resonance rate at 2000 percent." Then Patty's came from the other one and said, "Noise level at 0, ready to fire." The two canons' barrels started glowing with a green light in the one and a red light in the other.

Then, suddenly, Sarah came running out of the crowd to stand in front of the mysterious boy, who was straining to think of a way out of the jam he was in. She spread her arms And yelled, "NO! Uncle Kid, please don't!"

A split second before the green and red beams could be fired Kid came to his senses and saw Sarah in the way of the impending blast. Immediately the guns stopped glowing and both trance formed back into normal hand guns.

"Sarah! What are you doing? That boy is a witch! He's dangerous!" Kid yelled at her in anger and fear. "Actually I'm a warlock, witches are women." the cocky boy relied in her place. "There has to be some way to see if he's telling the truth." She pleaded at Kid. "Even if he were telling the truth about killing his mother, the fact remains that he's a witch!", "Warlock!" the boy yelled irritated at Kid for still calling him a witch.

"And I believe there is a way that I can show you I am not here to cause any harm." He added before the chance for him to give his opinion slipped away. "And just how to you expect to do that?" Kid asked mockingly. "Give me a scythe" the boy said with a shrug.

Kid looked at him in shock, "How stupid do you think I am boy?" The boy answered mockingly, "Do you really want me to answer that?" That made the vane in Kid's neck pop, but before he could scold the boy Sarah wiped around and slapped him thru the face yelling, "You're not helping, idiot!" The boy, Kid and the crowed looked at her in silent shock.

"Now, tell us with a bit more detail why you want us to give you a scythe... "Y-yes mam." he stammered, obviously a bit scared of her. "What I meant to say was that if you would give me a scythe and have me perform Genii Hunter, you would know that I'm not evil. Since Genii Hunter is a move that destroys evil, it stands to reason that evil won't be able to perform it." He looked at Sarah to make shore she was satisfied, but only saw a confused face. Then Kid said "Ok, that makes sense, but how do we know you won't just use the scythe to kill as many students as you can before I cut you down?" The boy replied, "Just send them all into the building or home, they would be safe enough there."

"I say we let him" Sarah said to Kid with a look of stone hard resolve on her face. Kid sighed and said, "You know, you remind me so much of your mother. Fine, you can be his weapon then. The rest of you head into the academy!" Shadow*Star and the rest of their party burst out in protest, but were finally swept into the DWMA like the rest of the students.

"Ok then, if you would please continue, I'd like to shoot you and go on with my day..." Kid said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sarah shot him a look, but he didn't seem fazed by it, then she was enveloped by a green light and turned into a scythe right where she stood. Her weapon form looked extremely menacing.

It had a normal length blade which was double sided, but the bottom edge was jagged, like her dad's teeth. Instead of the usual jagged pattern the black blade had a green line running from the shaft to the tip, getting thinner till it ended at the point. On the opposite side of the black shaft there was a short curved spike long enough to stab right through someone. Between the blade and spike there was a giant green eye on either side of the shaft, like her dad's. When the boy grabbed hold of the shaft a strange mark formed on both sides of the blade. This troubled Kid, but he decided to hold his comments until after the test.

Sarah was surprised at how compatible their souls were, from what she had learned from her mom and dad, it took time to get used to your partners soul, but it felt so natural to be linked with him.

"You might want to take some time to get used to each other's wavelengths." Kid advised, apparently thinking the same thing Sarah had, but the boy said, "No thanks, there doesn't seem to be a problem there, How about you girl, is everything alright on your end?" Sarah's reflection flashed on the blade and she looked a bit peeved, "My name is Sarah." She said sternly, "And no there doesn't seem to be a problem there."

Kid huffed and said, "It's your funeral. However you will have to practice resonating your wavelengths, since neither of you has had any practice in that yet." The boy looked at him and said, "Oh please, you don't think I'd be dumb enough to come here unprepared do you?" Kid frowned in puzzlement and asked, "U mean to tell me you've tested it?" The boy looked away and said, "Not exactly, but I do know how to resonate."

Kid scrutinised the boy for a while then said, "Well you still have to practise though, because Sarah here hasn't had any training in this area yet." The boy looked at his scythe and said, "He's joking right?" This made her feel a bit stupid and mad.

"Well excuse me for not being prepared for the witch boy showing up at the academy!" she yelled while the shaft bent toward him so the frowning eye on the blade was looking him straight in the eye, as the weapon jumped up and down in his grip. "Hay, I have a name too you know." He said annoyed. Then she asked, "Oh yeah, what is it?" He replied, "Mereck" in a tone of voice that suggested he didn't want to talk anymore, so Sarah left him alone.

Then the two kids started resonating. At first Sarah felt him pulling at something in her chest, then after he explained to her that they had to push and pull each other's souls in a rhythmic pattern she started letting him lead and gradually began seeing and feeling both their souls.

Hers was a deep green. It seemed caring and understanding yet harsh when it had to be. His was blood read. When she saw that she panicked. The only souls she knew that were red were Kishin eggs, but soon she saw that it didn't have the purple core or scales on it that the eggs usually had and she relaxed. When she took a closer look she saw that his soul was a locked chest. There was no way to see anything of him but different masks seemed to form at different times. This was most likely because he never showed who he really was, only what he wanted others to see.

It took a few hours, but finally they had gotten the hang of resonating and were ready to start doing Genii Hunter. Mereck started pulling at Sarah's soul and she let him lead again. After a while she started pushing when he pulled and pulling when he pushed. It started getting harder and harder as they went on, but she kept on doing it over and over again until she could feel the power they were generating envelop her and the blade of the scythe changed into a weird crescent moon shape, but still Merck kept going. So she didn't stop ether even though she felt like passing out, because of the exhaustion.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed at her soul. She could see black liquid seep through a crack in it. The pain was excruciating. She saw it go for Mereck's soul. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she couldn't let it get him. She got between the black stuff and the red orb. It smacked into her and the pain redoubled. She tried to scream, but couldn't. As the black stuff completely took her, the eye on the blade went from green to red and the strength of the resonance doubled.

The scythe blade changed again, but this time from the crescent moon shape to a giant black axe shape. Mereck smiled a little and then collapsed to his knees from the exhaustion. Sarah clambered on the ground, changed back into a normal scythe and then back to her human form. The black stuff had left her and she was exhausted from the resonance and still in pain from the attack.

She heard a voice in her head say, '_Finally I got out.' 'Who are you?'_ She asked. The strange voice changed and now it sounded just like her! '_How could you have forgotten me so soon? I'm the one who keeps saving you when you're in trouble... I am you.' _She felt the presence disappear, but she knew it was still there.

Sarah snapped back to her senses. "Did we do it?" She asked Mereck while panting loudly and lying on her back. "Yeah," came his reply while sitting back and resting on his hands. Suddenly they heard someone clapping and both saw Kid walking up to them with Liz and patty on each side of him. "Well done." He said stopping in front of them, "You are now a student of the DWMA."

**AN: Wholly crab-cakes this chapter took me two days! Hope you enjoyed it cause it took me long enough to make. lol I'm glad my chaps are getting longer though, let's see if I can keep it at about this length. I have been Informed that some of my idees don't follow the manga. So I feel I need to remind everyone that I posted this under ANIME for a reason and so the Manga holds no power over my writing. Reaper out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nights of terror

Birthright

**AN: I've been dreading this chapter. I don't know how to write the whole school thing. Oh well here it goes...**

Chapter 7: Nights of terror.

The unwanted guest?

Mereck awoke to the lonely sounds of the wind outside his window, if you could call it a window...

After he had proven to Kid that he wasn't a threat and had been accepted into the academy the rest of the school day had been cancelled. Kid and Sarah had quickly been encircled by a lot of people.

Sarah had been corralled by a number of students asking what it felt like to be held by a witch and her friends Jack, Shizuka and Shadow*Star.

Kid had been ringed by almost all the teachers as they demanded to know what happened. Then there was the surprised gasp over Kid's admittance that a witch would be attending the DWMA. Sarah's parents were making turns between groups. Maka spent most of her time trying to strangle Kid for letting a witch touch her daughter and Soul mostly tried to make shore Sarah was alright.

Everyone else either ignored, pretended not to see or suspiciously glanced at Mereck the new kid/warlock who was taking this as his cue to leave.

When Sarah saw him leaving she started making her way through the crowd around her to get to him. When she finally got free, with the help of her friends, she saw that kid was already talking with him. "Hay!" she shouted to get their attention while she ran to them. When she and her friends got there they found out that Kid was simply making living arrangements for him. Naturally Mereck didn't have any choice in the matter.

When Sarah heard he was to be given a room in the dungeons, she quickly suggested that he stay at her place (she, didn't understand why though, it's not like she owed him anything and he wasn't really nice to her, but still she felt obligated too), but Maka seemed to materialise behind her and refused to let a witch live in her house or to be partnered with her daughter. She shot Kid a look. Clearly something had been said about the boy and Sarah, but right now that was a mystery.

It wasn't like Mereck needed a place to stay, but Kid wanted to keep an eye on him and the dungeons were the best place for that. He didn't mind. He had had worse living arrangements while living with his mother and after.

It was midnight when he had woken up. It didn't surprise him anymore he couldn't sleep past midnight. Not after his mother started the experiments. Even now that he knew she was gone he was still afraid, deep inside, but it never showed. He would never be weak again.

He lay there on his slightly comfy pallet and thought things through, laughing at absurd notions like a Warlock Meister and also pondering the rune that had appeared on the girl as a scythe, at least he thought it was a rune. It had most of the same characteristics.

'I thought no one else except Leona and I knew about runic magic, and I've never seen such an odd rune in my entire time working and experimenting with them...' After debating this for a while he got up and started scratching the rune into the floor of his cell and when he was satisfied that it looked like the one on the blade he sat back and started studying it.

He saw the basic rune structure as clear as day. There was no arguing that it in fact was a symbol of power meant to tap the very foundations of magical power, yet none of the symbols used seemed to make sense.

Runes have a basic symbol system that works with shapes and positions, but this rune had pictures on it, detailed pictures that are hard to draw with ones hands let alone carve into steel. One mark in particular stood out to him. In the center of the rune there was the shape of a soul and as he stared at it he could have sworn it started to animate. The pictures all seemed to meld with the rune and then suddenly it stopped.

He could feel the power seep from the poor copy he had made. It frightened and exhilarated him. He could barely believe the potential this held for runic magic and his research. Soon he started to feel drowsy again and nodded off to sleep on the cell floor.

Sarah couldn't sleep that night. Not after all that had happened that day. "A witch in the DWMA?" she whispered to herself then smiled and replied, "No. A warlock." She looked at her clock and saw that it was midnight.

She started wondering how Mereck was doing in his cell. When she realised what she was doing she shook her head and instead started wondering why she cared. "Why should I care what happens to him?" she started whispering to herself in an attempt to talk some sense into her head.

After debating her thoughts for a short while she gave up and instead turned them to the mark that had appeared on her scythe blade and now resided on her back between her shoulder blades. "It never showed on my blade before," she pondered, "and I'm shore I would have noticed a big circle on my back with shapes before." She touched her back absentmindedly in an attempt to touch the engraved symbol there.

Naturally she didn't tell her parents about it or they would just get overly worried. Her mom of course would try to kill Mereck and she had a strange feeling her dad would help instead of stop her. He had a lot of restraint, but this was after all a witch or actually a warlock.

She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't feel like fighting with her dreams again. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, just a dream where she sat in a dark place. She couldn't see a thing and the darkness felt so thick she was afraid she'd drown in it, but through it all she knew it was a dream. That's why she was never scared. She knew none of it was real and yet it kept persisting trying to work at her every fear.

When she finally dowsed off, not able to keep her eyes open any longer, she found herself in the same spot she always started. Complete darkness, but something was different this time she thought to herself, unable to make out what it was. She stood up realising she was wearing her new uniform, not nothing like usual. "Strange," she mumbled to herself. "Finally we meet face to face!" she heard her own voice in the dark. "Who are you?!" she yelled getting a little freaked out for once. She heard herself laugh, but it was a horrible laugh, dripping with insanity. Suddenly the blackness became red. She felt her lips curl up in a smile so wide she thought her cheeks would tear. She started giggling now and she couldn't stop herself no matter how hard she tried then she suddenly saw someone in the blood red surroundings. Her eyes were red, her hair pure white and her teeth as jagged as her fathers, if not more. She felt her lips move while the other person's did too and she realised it was her reflection, "I've already told you, I'm you!"

Sarah jolted up screaming in terror. Her mother stormed into her room with Soul in hand. "What is it?!" they both yelled in unison, Soul's reflection on the blade. Sarah just kept crying and saying "It was me?" Maka came to sit on her bed with her while Soul turned back to human form. He saw that this would be an excellent time for them to work on their relationship and left for the kitchen with a sly smile on his face. "They'll thank me later." He said proudly thinking he was a psychiatric genius. Then he smelt the toast burning and cursed while starting to run to the kitchen.

Maka just sat there thinking how she was going to give Soul his first Maka Chop in years for leaving her in this awkward position alone. Suddenly another sob from Sarah reminded her that her daughter still needed her. "Hay," she started, not sure what to say, "are you ok."

Too late she realised what a stupid question it was and her daughter just said "Seriously?" in between sniffs. Even in this state she can be so snobby! Keeping her temper in check Maka replied, "Sorry, what I meant to say was, what's wrong?" she said now sounding genuinely concerned for her daughter.

Sarah was taken aback. She didn't think her mom would ever care for her like this. The tears threatened to take her again, but she fought them back. Before she could reply her mother asked her another question. "Was it a nightmare?" when her daughter looked down and started crying again, Maka knew she had hit the nail on the head. She instinctively gathered her daughter up in her arms and held her gently and reassuringly. "Don't worry Mama's here now..." she cooed her daughter attempting to calm her down.

Sarah started to forget the nightmare and was relishing her mother's nurturing side. When she finally got all her wits back she pushed herself away from her mother's hug and smiled, "Thanks mom, that helped a lot" Maka smiled back also realising her daughter's affection. 'Maybe things will get better from here on.' they both thought.

When Soul saw Maka come into the kitchen and make a b-line for him he fully expected a Maka chop and had, in truth, been preparing for it ever since he stepped out of Sarah's room. Instead he found himself in total shock as his wife huged him and said softly, "You're a genius, you know that?" and his daughter walked out of the house saying "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love guys!"

He had no idea what was going on and just yelled, "Bye honey see you later!" to his daughter before she was out of ear shot and then turned to his wife curiously. "So what happened in there?" he asked finally putting the pieces together and smiled when she said, "Exactly what you planed to happen." Then she stretched up to give him a kiss. Just before their lips touched she smelled toast burning.

Mereck heard the bell toll for seven. He woke up still on the floor, but sprawled out over the rune he had drawn. He quickly got to his feet and erased the marks as well as he could. It wouldn't do to have the school thinking he was drawing spells to blow up the school or something.

After he had gotten rid of it he changed out of the pyjamas the school had given him and into his clothes, which had been washed and the DWMA logo embroidered above the rune on his jacket.

He smiled at the reaper skull above the letters and said, "If only they knew..." when he was finally dressed he had only taken 15 minutes and class started strictly at 8 so he had some time to find his way around the catacombs. It's not like he would ever be late for class. His OCD would never allow that. He ground reminded of that weakness within him. 'I know dad says it's a fundamental thing and all, but I only see it as a disadvantage' he thought, thinking about the duplicated runes on his shoulders and gloves.

When he finally made it out of the tunnel system it was 7:33. He sweat dropped on landing on an uneven time. "God damn it!" he yelled in outrage, One minute! One lousy minute earlier and it would have been fine, but NO! I had to get here at this time!" As he finished that last sentence the time switched to 7:34 and he visibly relaxed.

Then he saw people had started staring at him he blushed and waved while putting one hand on the back of his head. 'See what I mean dad?' he thought as he inched away and out on to the DWMA's front steps where he had shown up just a day before to get into the DWMA. He saw the Zombie guy, Sid if he recalled correctly, handing out nametags at the end of the steps where children huffed and puffed after climbing the stairs again. He chuckled at their weakness and made his way there.

"Passing the name tags out here this time?" he asked the Zombie when he made it over to him through all the people already here. "Ah, you're Mereck right?" Sid asked looking for the name on his clipboard. "Yeah..." replied waiting for his name tag. "Here you are!" he said and handed him his tag, and yeah we decided to give the tags out here to avoid anymore, interruptions." Sid said laughing at the thought of more witches and warlocks showing up.

Mereck laughed too and said, "You don't seem to be as peeved or scared of me as most people are here, why?" Sid turned to him and said "Well hello! I'm a Zombie! Not like witches are more uncommon then me and I never was the kind of man to judge people" He said the last part turning back to the now long line of children waiting for nametags. "Warlock actually." he said correcting Sid's understandable mistake.

"Not according to your badge it isn't." Sid said pointing at the rectangular piece of plastic in Mereck's hand. When he turned it around he saw that the badge Said "MERECK witch/meister." Mereck could just here Kid laughing at him somewhere in the school. He grumbled something but put the badge on anyway, then stomped off into the crowd. "Weird kid..." Sid remarked and continued handing out the nametags.

Mereck wasn't sure what he was going to do for the next 15 minutes when he heard someone yell his name. It was the girl who had been his scythe for the admittance test. "Hay Mereck what's up?" She said walking over too him, her friends in toll behind her. He was surprised to see her let alone her walking towards him. Sure she had been his weapon for a short time, but why would she willingly be talking to him?

"Ummm... Hay, Sarah right?" he said and she smiled "Yep," She said, "glad you remembered. This is Shadow*Star," she said pointing to her one friend dressed in some sort of ninja gear. "Hay." He said plainly not showing any emotion, "Hay" Mereck said back. "This is his sister Shizuka." She said pointing at the one next to Shadow*Star. It was obvious they were twins and before he could say anything she assaulted him with questions. "Hi! You're the witch-", "Warlock." He managed to correct, "warlock, right. What's the difference anyway? You both have magic, it's not like witch is a gender name, is it? I think it's more like a title, oh yeah titles are gender based too I forgot that. Warlock it is then. So-", "Anyway!" Sarah cut the energetic girl off saving trying to save Mereck from the maddening chatter. Then this is Jack. "Like the outfit." Mereck stated genuinely liking his taste. "Yeah, Yeah you're not the first to mock me and you won't be the last.", "No, I mean it." Everyone stared at Mereck in disbelief for a while, "I like this guy!" Jack finally stated, snapping everyone back to reality.

DING DONG, DONG DING

The bell tolled for the first day of school to begin.

**AN:I think I'll just cut it off there. This is getting a bit long for my taste and it buys me more time to think of a school system. Sorry I'm mean like that XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Partner in crime

**Birthright**

**AN: WHOOOO! early update! I finished early so I thought I'd just post and get it out there :) ****Ok I'm pretty sure that I've figured out the school system so here we go...**

Chapter 8: Partner in Crime.

_Mereck and Sarah's first battle?_

Sarah was amazed by the size of the building. The DWMA looked big from the outside, but from the inside you realised just how small you really were. The passages wound, twisted and turned to confuse any unwanted guests and apparently new students.

She could see that the rest of her peer group didn't share her awe, but that was because they had all seen the place before, even Mereck since he was now staying there... sort of. This made her feel kind of stupid, but she didn't really care.

After following Sid through the long twisting passages and stairs they finally got to their classroom 'Crescent Moon' was written on a sign beside the door and she recognised the name. It was the same class her mom and dad had attended at the DWMA. Sid turned to the group of children and cleared his throat to get the students to quiet down.

"This is your new homeroom class." Sid said gesturing at the door behind him. "If the bell tolls for 8 and you're not here you will be expelled. The only way past this is if you bring a note from the ward proclaiming your death signed by two witnesses, one of which has to be me."

When Sid realised they were taking his little joke seriously, after all he is a zombie so bringing a note proclaiming your death is apparently possible, he added "In other words there are no excuses. If you are late you are out of the DWMA, understood?" Nods and murmurs of agreement spread through the crowd of students accompanied by the occasional giggle from the kids who hadn't caught the joke before. "I was always the kind of man to follow the rules and be on time so I expect the same from my students." Sid added as he opened the door to the rather large classroom.

"Alright everyone pick a seat and be quick about it. We have a lot of things to run through before the next period." Everyone got a seat. Sarah's little group got seats next to each other. Mereck sat at the end of the row, not liking the idea of being surrounded by freshmen meisters. Sarah sat next to him then Shadow*Star followed by Shizuka then Jack. Just as they all got seated Jack heard a familiar voice ask, "Is this seat taken?" He turned to see the waitress from Uncle Bob's standing there smiling at him. "Hay! You're that girl from Uncle Bob's!" he exclaimed remembering the blabby girl who had served him the day before.

"Yep that's me," she admitted smiling, happy he remembered her. "I don't work there anymore though. It was just a side job till I could join the academy." She admitted.

"Am I bothering you two?" Sid asked. While they had been talking everyone had gotten seated except for the girl. Now Sid was standing behind her tapping his shoe impatiently. She sweat dropped and said, "So sorry sir!" while bowing, then sat down quickly. Sid walked down to the front of the classroom and started taking role.

The girl looked over at Jack shyly. She saw his name tag designating him as a meister. _'What luck!' _she thought _'He's a meister and I'm a weapon! We can be partners! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again. I don't even know his name...' _She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sid again.

"Alright, it's time I explained the basics of the DWMA and what it means to be a weapon or meister." At hearing this, the whole class quieted down. "As most of you know, the DWMA was founded to protect the world from evil souls called Kishin (Demon gods). To do this, students are recruited. There are two types of students, weapons and meisters. A weapon and meister have to team up and take on missions from the mission board or that have been assigned them by Lord Death. However, you have to obtain the title of one star meister first. By completing missions you can gain rank and with time become a three star meister at which point you will graduate."

Sid paused here to make sure he wasn't losing anyone; after making sure no one was lost he went on. "If you do not collect enough Kishin souls within a certain time limit you will receive a remedial lesson. If you fail this lesson you will be expelled, unless Lord Death thinks you should be given another chance, but don't count on it." At this point murmurs had started spreading through the classroom.

"Quiet down! I've never been the kinda man who talks against his students!" At hearing Sid yell everyone quieted down again. "Alright then," he went on. Now Mereck started zoning out. He knew all about the DWMA and what it stood for. That's why he came here. This was the only place that could protect him...

"Now that you all know the basics of the DWMA, you have a few minutes left to pick a weapon or meister to pair with." Sid said breaking Mereck's train of thought. Just as he was about to get up to pick his weapon Sid looked at him and Sarah, who had half turned to him to say something, and said, "Except you two. Mereck and Sarah come see me outside." while leaving the classroom.

Mereck and Sarah stood up and he noticed everyone looking at them. He didn't like getting this much attention, but he put on a smirk anyway. He wasn't going to seem weak, especially not in front of a bunch of DWMA brats.

When they got outside they met Sid leaning against the wall. "I brought you guys out here because this might seem a little unfair to the other students, I never was the kinda man to pick favourites.", "Ok, well what is it then?" Mereck asked impatiently. "Yeah, I forgot you're a very busy man." Sid said sarcastically. "Well you see, Lord Death has decided that you two will be partners, no excuses."

Sarah's heart seemed to skip a beat. She had been planning on asking him to be her meister anyway, but to find out Kid had ordered it raised a bunch of questions. However it did answer the question of why her mom had given Kid that look the previous day.

"Hmmm..." Mereck said rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess it makes sense, since we did resonate so well before, it's not like just any pair can do Genie hunter right off the bat." Of course Mereck knew that there was more to it than that. He wondered if it somehow had a connection to the fact that he faintly recognised Sarah's face. _'Nah it can't be.' _He dismissed the idea as soon as it crossed his mind. _'It couldn't have been her.'_ He finally decided.

"Fine with me," Mereck said flatly and then he perked up, "to tell you the truth, I don't even know who else I could have partnered with." he said smiling at Sarah. "What do you say?" he asked her, offering his hand in a friendly shake.

Sarah stared at him for a while wondering what Kid was thinking. She gave him a confident smile and slapped her hand into his saying "Only if you don't experiment on me!"

Mereck broke out in a cold sweat. _'So it was her!'_ he thought in a panic, _'But how did she know? How-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Sarah laughing.

"HAHAHA! You should see your face! Hahahahaha. I didn't mean it, it was just a joke I made thinking about my grandpa's first partner." She continued laughing as Mereck visibly relaxed.

_'__Good, she doesn't remember after all, but I'm sure it was her now. What are the odds?'_

DING DONG DONG DING

"Time for your next class. I trust you guys can find it." Sid said while waving and opening the door. The rest of their class came streaming out as Sarah got out her roster she had gotten the day before. "Let's see, next we have to go tooooo... Soul Theory and Training. Hay that's my mom and dad's class!" she yelled grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall as they melded with their peer group.

When Soul and Maka saw their first class enter, they mentally prepared themselves for all the chaos that was bound to happen. "I always love the first day of school. It's so cool scaring your authority into the new kids." Soul said giving a shark toothed grin. "I can't wait." Maka replied and cracked her knuckles. Soul sweat dropped and said "You're a really scary woman, you know that?", "Yap!" and a smile was her only reply.

When Mereck, Sarah and the big herd of kids reached their new class they were greeted by two stern looking teachers. _'So they're Sarah's parents? They look really scary, glad I'm on they're side.'_ Soul smiled at the students showing off his scary shark like teeth. "Alright! Before you pick your seats we have a few rules to point out!" Soul shouted at the children to make sure they paid attention. Maka followed up by saying, "Number one, I don't raise my voice. If I have to yell at any one for any reason, you'll have a big problem. Number two, any backchat won't be tolerated and number three, anyone who is tardy, is responsible for catching up on their own. Neither I nor Soul will offer up any class time to fill you in. Now take your seats, quietly." She shot them a blood chilling look at the last word.

For the first time ever a class room was quiet while the teacher wasn't talking. Mereck and Sarah found their group and they all sat together again. The girl that had sat next to Jack also sat with them now.

"I guess we'll start with a physical demonstration of the bond between weapon and meister." Maka said as Soul was enveloped in blue light and changed into his silver and red scythe form.

**Let's go soul resonance!**

They both shouted as the power radiating from them grew to the level that even the meisters and weapons who hadn't unlocked their soul perception ability yet could feel it. Of course Mereck could see them with no difficulty, since witches and warlocks were also trained to see souls. The giant soul around them, which had sharp zigzags on it that looked like teeth, grew in size till it was enough to scare Mereck senseless. His fear of the pair grew even greater when Maka yelled "Witch Hunter!" and the scythe turned into blue and white crescent moon scythe blade that Mereck feared more than anything else. When he and Sarah had engaged the witch hunter he had felt it burn his soul. It had been all he could do to hold out till they reached Genie Hunter.

Mereck started quivering in fear when Maka glanced at him. Sarah touched his arm in an attempt to reassure him and he calmed down a little.

Maka reverted her gaze from Mereck and continued her lesson. "You can take this even further, too..." Maka and Soul continued to resonate until the blade changed again into a giant beard axe form and Maka shouted "Genie Hunter!"

Mereck visibly relaxed since Genie hunter wouldn't harm him or at least not as badly.

Maka and Soul stopped resonating and Soul changed back into human form. This time Soul talked. "After that level there is Kishin Hunter, but that move would tear this class apart so we won't be showing it today." Maka continued where he had left off. "These three moves were developed by the previous Lord Death, though they are powerful their true strength lies in which opponent it's used on. For example, Genie Hunter would harm any evil soul," here Maka glanced at Mereck again, "where Witch Hunter and Kishin Hunter are specific to their targets." Soul continued.

After a brief pause Maka pointed to Mereck and said. "You up there, come down here for a demonstration!" Mereck broke out in a sweat again. _'Is she crazy? Why would I go down there to be killed by her?'_ Soul looked at her in alarm and said. "Maka what are you-", "Don't worry about it; it's not a demonstration of one of the resonance abilities." She glared at Mereck again and said "It's something much more practical.

Mereck relaxed just a little and started walking down, but he was still cautious of what she wanted to do to him. When he finally got down Maka turned to the rest of the class and started explaining.

"Over the years witches have developed different spells to hide from meisters. The most common one of these spells is Soul Protect. It encases their soul, hiding the usual power radiation of it from meisters and weapons who can sense souls. As a result I developed a technique that I call, Soul Pierce. Not only does Soul Pierce reveal a witch's soul, but it also shows the characteristics of any soul it's used on to all the people who are close enough."

_'__So that's what she wants me for!'_ Mereck realised. "Now let me demonstrate." Maka's usual cloudy green eyes seemed to clear up and then she said, "Soul Pierce," flatly. A wave of air emitted from Mereck and everyone gasped in fear as they saw the giant shape of his blood red soul. Every now and again a mask would pop up on it, then it would fade and another would take its place. There were also three faint lines that would appear between mask swaps.

After a short while the blood red orb faded to revel Mereck staring Maka down, who was holding Soul in scythe form again. "A red soul, huh?" Maka remarked clearly thinking what Sarah had thought when she had first seen it. "Yeah," Mereck said still staring her down. "what of it?" The only souls that I know of that are red are Kishin eggs, care to explain?' Maka shifted her stance after finishing her sentence, ready to attack if she didn't like his answer.

After a short pause that felt like an eternity, Mereck answered, "Well I imagine that, that's none of your business!" At this Maka lunged at him with Soul, aiming for a quick decapitation. Mereck stood his ground with his hand on his shoulder rune. Just as her was about to cast it though a sharp clang of metal against metal rang out through the classroom.

Sarah had jumped in front of them and deflected her father with a bladed hand. "I will not let you harm my meister!" she yelled at her parents. Maka couldn't help but remember that Soul had said the exact same words when he offered himself to Stein in an attempt to save her. "Get out of the way Sarah! That boy is a Kishin!" Maka yelled at her. Soul followed up saying. "Listen to your mother Sarah! Move!"

Sarah was shocked. Her dad had never yelled at her before. "I don't want to fight you two." Sarah said and looked back at Mereck, "but I'll do everything I can to protect my meister." Mereck was speechless and it clearly showed on his face. _'Why would this girl fight her parents to save me? From what I can tell she loves them and this seems to be a very difficult thing for her to do.' _Mereck put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't do this for my sake Sarah. These are your parents, you love them and they love you. Don't let me get between that."

Sarah just brushed his words of and told him "You're my meister; I can't just leave you to fight the strongest pair in the academy on your own." After saying this she smiled at him and turned into her weapon form, Mereck grabbed her shaft as she spun in the air, twirled her around a bit then ended in a battle stance with light glinting off the menacing scythe blade.

He smirked "This will be a tough first fight." Mereck told her. Sarah's reflection flashed on the scythe blade, "Would you even settle for an easier one?", "Hell no!" Mereck replied and they both laughed a little.

Mereck turned his focus to their opponents. "I won't go easy on you," He said flatly "but I won't kill you either." Maka laughed at him. "As if you could!" she exclaimed and charged at her opponent.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Oops I did it again! Hahaha. First i thought about making this an emotional seen where Mereck storms out of the class and Sarah comforts him, but then I thought about this so here comes the ass kicking! HOOT HOOT! Reaper out!...**

**Ok now after this is the fight seen chapter that I still have to work on today so yeah...**

**Also too keep the SE experts off my back. I know that the way Genie hunter, Witch hunter and Kishin hunter work in this is wrong and that Lord Death didn't create them. I just like the thought of it :) Reaper out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kid's final decision

**Birthright**

**AN: Hay guys and girls! So I see the reviews have stopped coming so I have to assume my story isn't very good anymore because I attempt to always put something interesting in the chaps… Never a dull moment and all that… And reviews are important to a writer, it inspires me to do the next chap. That's how bad it is :( So please R&R or I will stop my story early. Hope you like :)…**

**Chapter 9: Kid's final decision.**

_The Warlock's judgement?_

Maka came charging at Mereck at full speed, Soul raised above her head. She brought it down on Mereck's head, he sidestepped the attack and Soul's blade was stuck in the floor. Mereck swung Sarah in a wide arch, attempting to separate Maka from Soul. Maka simply ducked under the blade and used the opening to punch Mereck in the face. He staggered back a step, comforting his cheek. Maka got Soul loose and renewed her assault.

While charging at Mereck she swung Soul, using the momentum of each swing to strengthen the next. This made her attacks fiercer, but also immensely predictable. Mereck avoided each attack with simple bobs and weaves. Then he stuck Sarah out and Maka's vicious swing hooked Soul's blade around Sarah's handle. Mereck used her and Soul to thrust himself forward and landed both his feet on Maka's face. Maka lost her grip on Soul and flew across the room, hit the wall and made a huge dent while she spat up blood.

"Hay! Go a little easier on her. She's still my mom you know." Sarah lectured Mereck as Maka regained her footing and picked Soul up again. "Sorry, I kinda got lost in the moment," he pleaded his case rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

Maka was up again and looking at the pair. "You're stronger then I had anticipated witch-", "warlock" Mereck corrected her in mid-sentence. "Oh who cares! The point is I'm not holding back anymore," Maka said. A victorious smile spread across her face. Mereck smirked, "Proclaiming victory so soon? You have a lot to learn about me, Miss Maka." Maka looked at him with a confused face, "Miss? I'm not your teacher anymore, I don't teach kishin.", "How would a kishin be able to do the Genie Hunter?" Mereck asked attempting to prove her wrong.

"That little test you passed. It was flawed, because Genie hunter only works on what the wielder perceives as evil; it doesn't focus on inherent evil." Maka answered. "Well in that case I'll just have to prove to you that I don't mean any harm." Mereck said, about to put Sarah down when Maka lunged at him again.

She sliced at his feet forcing him to jump away. Maka had known he would do that. She quickly got underneath him and swiped upward with Soul. Mereck barely blocked in time with Sarah. He sliced at Maka as soon as he was on the ground again, but she rolled underneath the swing and landed a blow on his leg. The blood splashed on the floor as Mereck winced in pain.

He brought Sarah's shaft down to where Maka's abdomen was, but she dodged it with little effort and landed behind Mereck. He ended up breaking the floorboards instead. Before he could respond again Maka attacked him from behind with amazing speed. She sliced Soul across Mereck's back. He grunted with pain and fell to one knee. Blood started pooling on the floor.

As fast as he could Mereck dived to the side, avoiding yet another attack from Maka. _'Damn it, she's too fast. I can't land a blow before her next attack. It's all I can do to dodge, but I won't use magic. This fight I'll win or lose fair and square.'_ As soon as Mereck landed again he spun to face Maka just as she lunged for him again. This time he saw an opening. He sidestepped again and hooked Soul's blade with Sarah's and pulled Maka back towards him. He brought his fist up and hit her in the stomach as hard as he could.

Maka dangled in the air for a while held up only by Mereck's fist who was now panting with exhaustion. Suddenly she smiled and brought Soul up to stab Mereck through the stomach, but before the blade got close Mereck hoisted Maka up and slammed her down on the ground with great speed. She spat up blood again and cringed a bit in pain. "I thought I told you to take it easy damn it!" Sarah yelled at Mereck again. "Have you even been watching the fight? She was kicking my ass! I had to do something! It's hard enough not being able to use you to do any damage!" he defended himself, now very angry at having to go easy on someone who wants to kill him.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Mereck's chest. He looked down and saw Soul's black and red blade sticking out of his chest. His eyes rolled up as he slumped forward and fell on the ground, the blood pooling around him.

Maka wrenched Soul out of the warlock's back with a look of pure disgust on her face. "That's what you get for going easy on me." Maka spat at the body of her daughter's former meister.

Sarah was completely numb, she couldn't blink, scream or even think. All she could do was star at the bleeding body in front of her that used to be her meister. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard her mother say, "Sarah-" but before she could continue with her sentence something in Sarah snapped and Maka was horrified by the look of pure rage in her daughter's red eyes.

"You..." Sarah whispered menacingly at her mother as her hand turned into a scythe blade. "You'll pay for this!" She shouted while lunging at her mother, who was stunned in shock, but before the blade could make contact with Maka, Sarah saw Mereck move.

"Good Death that hurts!" Mereck grunted as he struggled to sit up. Sarah ducked back down and helped him sit up, her green eyes filling with tears. "Mereck! I thought you were gone for good!" She stammered, tears rolling down her face. "Nope, not yet, but if I don't use a healing rune on this soon, I might be." He started crawling to the edge of the rather big blood pool when Maka put Soul at Mereck's throat. "Forgotten about me?" she asked, not a hint of emotion in her voice or face.

Sarah put the blade of her father against her own throat and spread her arm sacrificially as she said, "If you want him, you have to kill me first." Maka stared at her with her blank face. "Sarah, don't-", "Do it," Sarah interrupted her mother's plight. "No Sarah, don't do this," Mereck said tugging weekly at his weapons revealing jacket. "Don't turn on your family for my sake," He pleaded. "It's too late," she answered, still staring her mother down, "they've already turned on me." When Maka heard her daughter say that a pain unlike any she had ever felt before shot through chest.

She could barely hold on to Soul as her knees began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes. "Sarah, I-" This time she was interrupted by the classroom door bursting open and Kid yelling, "Don't harm the boy!" Everyone in the class, even the over emotional people who had been crying hysterically over the scene of pure loyalty and heart break, were staring at their Lord Death who was panting in exhaustion in their classroom door.

Maka's resolve hardened as well as her grip on Soul. "Kid this boy's soul is red, He's a kishin." She said, her poker face trained on Mereck once again. "That's where you're wrong." Kid said surprising everyone except Sarah, who had known this from the very beginning. Maka's expression remained unchanged and her gaze never left Mereck's pained face. "What do you mean?" she asked Kid flatly.

"Well I've been going through my Father's old books and found some information he had gathered about warlocks in the times before the DWMA was founded. Apparently their souls are inherently red." Kid said matter-of-fact like.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a witch!" Maka said visibly losing some of her resolve. Finally Soul did something. He changed into human form and stood in front of Maka hands in his jacket pockets. "No Maka, that's enough. If the boy isn't a kishin I won't risk losing my daughter over this.", "Too late for that," Sarah said coldly from where she was helping Mereck draw a healing rune on the ground. Soul winched at the tone of her voice and Maka fell to her knees as she blankly stared into space.

Mereck touched the crudely drawn rune on the ground and breathed the word "Heal." Softly and a golden light shone on his chest as the flesh and bone knitted back together. It was a painful process, but he only gritted his teeth. All the blood that was on the ground also re-entered his wound leaving no trace of the thing, except for two thick scars on his chest and back.

"Well that's much better!" Mereck shouted energetically cracking every joint he had. Sarah was a bit stunned that he could heal so easily and wasn't completely convinced he was.

"Idiot!" she yelled sucker punching him across the face, "You almost died and now you're supposedly fine?", "Yeah..." He answered weekly, twitching on the ground. "Oh no! It's not that easy," she stated dragging him kicking and flailing out of the classroom lecturing him. He made eye contact with Kid and pleadingly mouthed "HELP ME!" Kid just waved at him and mouthed back, "Have fun," followed by an amused grin.

Soul walked up to Kid carrying Maka who seemed to have passed out or something. "Well since Sarah practically hates you for now," Soul winched at that statement, "and Mereck can't stay in the dungeon forever, I think we should let them live together." Soul sighed. "I guess this was inevitable." He glanced down at Maka. "She won't be too happy about this you know.", "True, I guess I'll just have to barricade myself in the Death Room for a while." Kid sighed.

Soul started walking out the class with the students who all guessed that the rest of the period had been cancelled and were excitedly talking about the fight. Suddenly Soul stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kid, who was still standing in the class, and asked. "By the way, why didn't you just Teleport here through the observation mirror you have, you could have stopped the fight before it started."

Kid's bangs shadowed his face in a dark, serious way, "Oh, that thing..." Then he looked up at Soul and rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "I couldn't stand looking at my hair in the mirror!"

**AN: LOL Kid WHY!? Haha I even interrupted Maka 3 times... I have guts. I swear she's gonna Maka Cho- Oh shit here she comes! Reaper out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reputation

**AN: Hmmm... Yeah I got nuthen... except the usual R&R request. Do it, or I'll take your... what was it again? Oh yeah! Your Wallet!...**

**OMG I've never even once put in a disclaimer! They can sue me! I don't own Soul eater, any of the original characters or the idea of a warlock joining the DWMA (That I got from The Snazzy hat's story Insidious times.)**

Chapter 10: Reputation.

_A one star freshman?_

"Why am I in a full body cast?" Mereck asked Sarah, who was walking into the room with tea, wearing a somewhat tight nurse's outfit and beaming brightly. "Because your hurt silly," she stated still smiling. "But I-" Mereck tried to protest, but was cut off by Sarah. "I said your hurt!" She yelled scaring the 'who-knows-what' right out of him. "Y-yes ma'sm." He said looking straight ahead instead of at her.

She smiled again. "Now drink your tea." She politely commanded. "Ok." Mereck sighed _'Devil woman, she'll kill me with medicine...'_ he thought as he sipped the hot beverage out of her hands.

_'__Wonder how long I can keep this up?' _Sarah thought to herself mischievously. At first she was really concerned for his wellbeing, but now she was just messing with him. She snickered inwardly. _'This is so fun maybe-' _her thoughts were interrupted by Blair, who had popped into the room through the window in cat form, saying. "Oh, you two playing doctor?" Then she transformed into her human form, wearing an even tighter nurse's outfit than Sarah, and shoved her boobs into Mereck's face. "Please can I play?" she begged as blood started spraying out between her boobs and Mereck's nose.

It all ended quickly when Sarah sucker punched Mereck through the face, sending him flying and hitting the wall. Needless to say he actually needed the cast and bed now.

When Mereck woke up his casts were off and he was in his boxers sleeping in his bed in their new house. He had a splitting headache and remembered colliding with the now dented and cracked wall. "Devil woman." He muttered to himself.

He heard laughter in the kitchen. When he reached the door, he decided to better be safe than sorry. He picked up a convenient bat leaning against a wall. _'What the, I don't even own a bat!'_ he thought, but just shrugged it off. When he opened the door he could hear Sarah and another older woman talking. _'Weird,'_ he thought while sneaking down the hall to the kitchen.

When he popped his head around the corner he saw the cat woman who had assaulted him earlier and almost charged in with his bat to knock her out, but just then Sarah noticed him and said, "Hay Mereck! You sleep well?" He approached cautiously, not taking his eyes off of the Devil Woman and her companion.

Yeah, all things considered he said, glaring at Sarah. "Yeah, sorry about that," Sarah replied with a giggle in her voice. "I think I inherited my mother's insecurity..." Mereck relaxed a bit at her apology and turned his head to the woman he didn't recognise. "And you are?", "Oh, right you don't know me!" she answered. "I'm Blair, the family pet you might say." Mereck looked at her for a while, then said, "Oh! A magic cat! Now it makes sense!" thinking about how cats reacted on instinct and such.

"Well now that we're all acquainted," Sarah said smiling, "How would you guys like some waffles?", "Hell yeah!" Mereck shouted, because he loved waffles, followed by Blair's meow of approval. Sarah giggled and got out everything she would need for making their breakfast.

Mereck pushed his plate away, completely stuffed from the yummy breakfast he had just eaten. "Sarah, that was amazing," he complemented. "Thank you," she said as she and Blair staked their plates on top of his. "The soap and scrubber are on the counter," she added. After a brief confused pause Mereck realised what she meant.

"Why do I have to do the dishes?!" he moaned. "Cause I made the food," she replied as if it were obvious. "But you didn't tell me we were-", "Well that's how it works. You want to sleep outside tonight?" she interrupted. Mereck bowed his head in defeat, said "No," and shuffled to the sink while Sarah and Blair went to go sit on the couches and talk. _'Death help me!' _Mereck thought as the hot water tapped into the sink.

Mereck looked at the watch, after having washed, dried and put away the dishes, and saw that it was nearing 6 AM. "Hay Sarah," he interrupted the two females' conversation. "Yeah?" she asked in response. "Do you think we should start getting ready for class? It's almost 6." She sighed and said, "Yeah I think you're right. Sorry Blair, we'll talk more after school." Sarah stood up and Mereck went to the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing and drying off mostly he strapped the towel around his waist and started brushing his teeth.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sarah stood there staring at him in shock. He was confused for a moment. _'Seeing me in a towel isn't that bad.'_ Then he realised she was shocked by his hair. The usual spiky, white flecked black hair was now flat on his head revealing three white lines on the left side of his head.

_'__Oh crab-cakes! She saw them!'_ he thought. _'I can't let dad know who I am yet!'_, "Sarah, calm down." He said stretching his hands out in a gesture to stay calm. "Y-your hair. Y-you're a- You're a Reaper!" She shouted still in shock. "*sigh* Yes I am a Reaper, but my dad doesn't know and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way," be stated coolly while his head was in turmoil. _'Oh crap, oh crap OH CRAP!'_ was all he could think while he looked at Sarah with a calm face.

"How doesn't he know?! And when did he even-", "He doesn't remember, anyway just don't say anything please, I'm begging you." Mereck said regaining his ability to think. "But-" Sarah wanted to protest, but Mereck just repeated, "Please," with such a vulnerable look on his face that she could do nothing else but say, "Ok." Mereck sighed in relief and said, "Thank you," when the unexpected happened.

Mereck felt the towel around his waist slip and fall to the floor. Both Mereck and Sarah stood frozen for a few seconds when Sarah finally got her bearings and punched him again screaming, "How dare you flash me!?" Of course Mereck couldn't respond as he was slumped over the toilet backwards, a fountain of blood spraying from his nose, and Sarah retreated from the bathroom. "Why me?" was all he could whisper.

The walk to school was silent till they were half way and both apologised for what had happened. The last stretch they spent racing to see who was the fastest between them. Mereck won.

"How... are... you... that... fast?" Sarah asked Mereck collapsing on the ground after they had both gotten to the top. "Hah... intense... warlock... training camps." He joked in answer. They both laughed a little and then there was silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, they just both seemingly sat there enjoying each other's company.

Then Sarah ruined it with one simple question. "What was your mother like?" She asked Mereck. His body tensed when she had asked the question. She could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere and regretted asking the question immediately. Mereck started drawing up his hood saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

With those words he stood up to walk away, but before either of them could do anything else their little gang showed up to save the day. "Hay Mereck," Jack shouted, obviously he had taken a liking to the other new kid in the group. "where you goin?", "Hay Jack," Mereck greeted in return seemingly feeling a bit better "Nowhere. Why? Did it look like I was?" He joked, high fiving the metal head kid.

Sarah was relieved the situation seemed salvageable. She stood up and faced her friends. "Hay guys!" she greeted and spotted a new face. "Hay you're the girl who sat next to Jack yesterday, right?" She asked smiling. The girl blushed and nodded. Sarah offered a hand in greeting and said, "Well I'm Sarah. What's your name?" She shook Sarah's hand and said "Caitlin."

"Yap, Caitlin here is my weapon partner!" Jack informed them, putting a hand on her shoulder and she blushed a little. '_He is touching me!_' She thought and she felt like she would melt, but was rudely interrupted as Shadow*Star cleaned his throat to get everyone's attention. Jack's hand slipped off of Caitlin's shoulder and she felt her heart sink into her boots. _'Mental note: KILL THAT PESKY BRAT!' _she thought as she glared at the oblivious Shadow*Star.

"My dad said that he would like to see you two before class." Shadow*Star continued, pointing at Mereck and Sarah. They looked at him questioningly and Shizuka said. "He didn't tell us anything else," giggling at their faces, then Shadow star continued. "You better move before class starts." Mereck and Sarah nodded and started walking to the school building's entrance after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Wonder what Black*Star needs us for..." Mereck said. Sarah noticed that he was now back to his normal self and said, "No idea, but I bet it has to do with yesterday." They stopped in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki's class room door. Mereck gulped and Sarah opened the door.

Black*Star was doing push ups and Tsubaki was spotting him. He was nearing 500 000 when he noticed the two students walk in. "Well it's about time you two showed up!" He boomed as he back flipped and landed right in front of Mereck. Mereck jumped a bit, but quickly recovered. "Hi there." Tsubaki said, walking up to the children. "Hay, uncle Black*Star and aunty Tsubaki." Sarah said smiling and Mereck just looked at Black*Star who was staring at him.

"So you're the witch-", "Warlock." Mereck sighed in correction, _'Can't anyone remember what I am?'_ He thought in irritation. "Details..." Black*Star waved it off and continued. "So do you think you're a bigger star than me?" Black*Star asked Mereck was caught by surprise by the strange question and replied, "Huh?... I mean no... or... uh..." Before Mereck could say anything else, Black*Star swung at his face with enough force to break an elephant's skull in half. Mereck, without thinking brought up both his arms in an X to block. As Black*Star's fist collided with Mereck's arms a burst of wind jolted the air and every window in the room shattered.

Mereck and Black*Star stood their ground between the shattered glass and dust clouds not even blinking as the tension was visible in their bodies, neither refusing to give into the other's will, then Mereck jumped away and rolled around on the floor yelling, "Holy Crab-cakes that hurt! Why would you do that? You nearly broke my arm..." Black*Star burst out laughing and Tsubaki said, "Sorry about that. He's not that bad when you get to know him," as she smiled and tried to get Mereck to calm down a bit. After a while he calmed down enough to be able to stand up.

"Anyway," Tsubaki went on, "you were called here because Lord Death sees fit to upgrade you to a one star meister. That means that you can already go on missions." She produced a card with Mereck's picture, student information and one star on it. Mereck looked at it with shock before he was snapped out of it by Sarah's nudge. "T... thanks," he stammered while taking the card. "You should be thanking Kid, but you're welcome."

DING DONG DONG DING

"Well, guess you two should be going to your class now. We'll tell Sid why you're late." Tsubaki said as the two turned to head out. Then Black*Star yelled, "Hay, Mereck." And Mereck turned to face him. "I might not have seen you fight yet, but I can tell you have a lot of potential." Here his tone turned serious, "Don't waste it." Mereck gulped, nodded and walked out of the room with Sarah. While Black*Star mumbled to himself, "I put everything into that punch," and flexed his hand.

"That was scary," Mereck said as he and Sarah walked down the hall, wondering what their second day of school had in store for them. Then Mereck thought of something and asked. "Sarah, how'd I get out of the cast and into my boxers last night?" Sarah blushed and said "Uh... Race you to class!" And started sprinting down the halls to their class with Mereck short on her heals.

**AN: Hope I got Black*Star and Tsubaki's personas correct here, I'm still in a daze after that Maka chop. I seriusly considered stopping this fic and not even writing an end, but I desided it would be unfare to the few people who actually like it so it continues... R&R please and I hope you like the story thus far J. Time to sleep again... Reaper out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Family fun

Birthright

**AN: The Reaper is back guys! I know you guys have missed me a lot, *bows head to imaginary applause* but I am back and hopefully better than ever. That last review by... unknown reader... made complete sense and I can't thank you enough for the help. I've tried to implement your suggestions and will continue to do so from now on. Hope you all enjoy :)...**

Chapter 11: Family Fun.

The Bigman is challenged?

After Mereck and Sarah got to class Sid almost kicked them out again, but after another kid came in sent by Tsubaki and Black*Star with a note seconding the two's story Sid calmed down a bit.

"Ok," he said crumbling up the paper, "So I won't kick you out of this school," If it were possible to see a zombie smile they wouldn't have been so relieved to hear that line, " but you still need to be punished..."

A few minutes later Mereck and Sarah were both kicking and screaming inside a giant coffin, while Sid continued giving the lesson. The rest of their group were holding back as much laughter as possible, but the occasional snicker still slipped out and got the disapproved zombie glare that made them sit still and shut up, but not for long. Most of the class were also suppressing laughter only Shadow*Star was serious and silent.

'Idiots, all of them.' was all he thought,

'Most of them are still struggling with the basics of partnership, but they're laughing in the class that teaches it... idiots.' He looked over at Shizuka, as usual she was the most hysterical. He nudged her to get her attention. She looked over at him and smiled at his serious face.

"How can't you laugh at this? It's so funny." she whispered to him.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "We already know everything Sid's teaching right now, wanna sneak out and train with dad and mom?"

Shizuka lit up at the suggestion,"We haven't done that in ages! I wanna show him what we've learned so fa-" She was interrupted by a book to the head and the class burst out laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but if you two don't want to end up with your friends over there," he pointed at the coffin, now silent, "I suggest you stay quiet..." Shizuka lifted a shaky thumb in reply.

"Good, so as I was saying..."

Shadow*Star shook his head and helped his skull dented sister right up again,

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with an exited hoarse voice and a broad smile on her face, "we gonna use the new move?" she asked. Shadow*Star smiled

"You know it."

Jack looked at the twins who were no doubt planning to escape class unnoticed. He knew they would be able to and wished he could go with them, but he was no ninja and what would Caitlin do alone in class? No he had a responsibility to his weap-no, to his friend to stay with her. While he was thinking Shizuka poked him.

"Hay, we're gonna go train with mom and dad, wanna come with? Shade says it's fine as long as you know the work." He looked over at Caitlin and then back to Shizuka,

"Can Caitlin come too?"

"Sure, if she knows the work."

Jack glanced over at Sid to make sure he hadn't seen the conversation yet, and then turned to Caitlin. "Hay, do you know all this yet?"

Caitlin looked at him and whispered back, "Yeah, It's pretty basic, my parents taught me."

Jack smiled and said, "Good, me and the other two are going to the Sparing class, wanna join?" Caitlin glanced at Sid briefly and instantly got bored.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied to Jack's offer with a cute smile.

"Ok, I'll tell them." Jack said and turned back to Shizuka.

Caitlin couldn't help but feel jealous when Jack was with Shizuka, she knew she was a sweet girl and all, but she was competition none the less. Caitlin caught herself glaring at the innocent looking girl and forced herself to look elsewhere.

_'She'll never steal Jack from me, NEVER! Jack-sama and I are made for each other, nothing will break our bond. And now that we are partners too, we'll fight kishin together until we have 99 souls and after we get our witch's soul he'll propose to me and we will graduate happy and have five kids and live in a house in the country in peace and quiet until we grow old and gray together, then we will die, but our love would have been so strong that we will manifest in the heavens as stars and be an inspiration to lovers every where_-' Her thought trail was interrupted by Jack poking her and asking if she were alright, even Sid was staring at here, not to mention the rest of the class. She had been staring into the distance as she daydreamed and was making the Bloomer-face with a line of drool rolling down the corner of her mouth and her hands clasped against her left cheek. She sweat dropped.

She sat upright awkwardly and waved her hands like royalty, "Carry on Sid." She said.

"Yes well," Sid went on and the rest of the class snickered a bit, but left her alone.

Jack looked at her for a while, shook his head and went on, "So here's the plan..."

"Best sneaky ninja trick ever." Caitlin said to Jack outside the Sparing class door. Shadow*Star knocked and Tsubaki opened it.

"What are you for doing here?" She asked a mixture of confusion, worry and joy.

"Sid's class is boring; we all know everything there so we decided to come here for a spar." Shadow*Star answered calmly. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

After a short pause she started frantically gesturing and saying, "You can't just leave class whenever you feel like it! You're going to get in trouble! Please just go back to your class and we'll forget all about this, ok?"

Suddenly Black*Star just materialized out of nowhere Booming, "Ah! The kids are here to spar huh!? Good, c'mon in!" Black*Star's sudden appearance had shocked no one except Caitlin, the rest were all used to it but Caitlin never met the man before and nearly fainted after a scream of pure shock. Black*Star laughed loudly as the rest checked on the poor girl on the ground.

After she assured every one she was alright Caitlin and the rest all went into the decimated classroom, Tsubaki a bit reluctant and Black*Star leading them.

"Whow, what happened?" Shizuka asked looking around at the cracked walls, broken windows and giant dent in the floor.

Black*Star waved it off saying "Just a test of strength."

Caitlin gaped at him and said, "I feel sorry for the guy you tested."

Black*Star flexed his fist and said ominously below a whisper, "Don't be."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Black*Star boomed out, "So! Who's first?" almost making Caitlin faint again.

Jack said "These two," pointing at the twins "We're just here to watch." and he put his hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

She made the bloomer face again, but recovered quickly hoping no one had seen.

"Alright," Black*Star said cracking his knuckles and neck and every other joint in his body for emphasis or something, "let's do this. I take it we fight with weapons?"

"Well it would be awkward if we didn't." Shadow*Star said stepping onto the sparing mat and the other three joined him.

"You're in for a treat." Jack said to Caitlin where they sat on the bench to watch the fight. The way he said it made it sound like there was something special about the twins' fighting stile.

"Ready!" Black*Star boomed as Shizuka and her mother both transformed into Kusarigama. Shadow*Star got into a fighting stance and caught his sister, their Father did the same. Caitlin thought it a bit odd that the two meisters had different stances, they were both assassins, but Shadow*Star's pose had absolutely no defensive qualities. All it had was posing for quick movement to doge or attack, while Black*Star's Stance left him a little open but mostly guarded with equal room for dodging and attacking. If this played out the way Caitlin saw things Black*Star would have won this fight in 2 min tops, but she was wrong.

"Go!" Black*Star made the first move, as was to be expected, slicing at his son's blind spot, but it did no good, like a snake Shadow*Star avoided the attack by ducking and sidestepping to end up behind Black*Star, unfortunately Black*Star anticipated it and brought his leg around to flip his son, seconds before contact Shadow*Star and Shizuka were both enveloped by light. Shadow*Star turned into a beautiful samurai sword and Shizuka into her human form. She grabbed her brother and, being higher than he had been, made perfect use of the opening Black*Star had left in his attack, slamming the back of the blade across his chest and sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Shizuka landed on her feat giggling and got into her stance. Now Caitlin felt she understood, seeing Shizuka's stance. It was a perfect defensive stance leaving no opportunity to attack or to be attacked.

"I see," She said to a smiling Jack, unable to hide the wonder in her voice, "they are a perfect matchup, Shizuka must have inherited all the assassin based weapon types, Kusarigama, Shurikin, Ninja sword and Smoke bomb while Shadow Star only received the Samurai sword."

Jack's smile broadened "Yup, and as you can see through their stances she plays defence, pure defence, a role no fighter can ever truly accomplish since they must strike back at some point, but in their team up that isn't her job, when offence is needed that is when Shadow*Star comes in."

Caitlin stared in wonder at the fight still progressing in front of them. Black*Star had gotten back up and grinning at the thought of a challenge got back into the fight, laughing and joking with his children. Shizuka was defending every blow with no problem and as soon as an opening presented itself she and Shadow*Star switched places and went for it.

In the end though it was Black*Star and Tsubaki who won. Things had seemed to be in the children's favor up until the point that Shizuka simply passed out on the floor with Shadow*Star clattering down beside her. At first Caitlin couldn't understand what happened as Jack sighed standing up and Shadow*Star transformed into human form panting.

"Is she alright?" She asked Jack walking to the sparing mat.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Jack told her, "they're just exhausted don't worry."

"Exhausted? I thought they would be able to last a lot longer than that." Caitlin said confused.

"Ordinarily, yes, but you remember the quick switches they did?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said curiously.

"Well as you know it takes some energy to transform between weapon form and human form, but to change that quickly requires almost triple the energy and they had to use it almost 25 times, would you be able to do that?" He quizzed her.

"No," she said grimacing at the thought, "not a chance."

"That's what Black*Star was counting on, he knew they didn't have the stamina to keep it up long so he just got them to use it till they couldn't anymore." Jack finalized as they reached the panting siblings with a worried mother and surprisingly proud father.

Caitlin looked at Black*Star in wonder. She had thought, like most would testify, that Black*Star was a brawn over brain man, but seeing how he had outwitted Shadow*Star like that made her see him in a completely new light.

"Don't worry kids," Black*Star said laughing a bit, "one day you might turn out to be bigger stars then me, but right now it seems like I'm still the bigger man." After saying this he started jumping and dancing like a monkey and everyone just decided to ignore him for now.

"Are you two alright?" Tsubaki asked her children.

"Yeah," Shizuka whispered hoarsely, "but some water would be nice" Shadow*Star continued also a bit hoarse.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Tsubaki said on her way to the door for some water.

"Good strategy you two used," Jack said, "too bad you couldn't finish it sooner or you would have had this in the bag."

"Yeah." Shadow*Star said glaring at his dancing dad.

"We'll get them next time Shade." Shizuka said still exhausted.

"Hay kids." Black*Star said in a serious tone of voice which drew all of their attention.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"You're all friends with Mereck and Sarah, right?"

"Yeah." they echoed again.

"Keep an eye on them; I don't know if we can trust that kid yet." He said flexing his hand again.

"Well if he does go screwy on us, you can take him." Clair said, doubting they had much to fear after what she'd just seen.

"That's just it, I'm not sure I'd be able to." He admitted almost sounding defeated.

Every one gaped at him even Shadow*Star was surprised.

"What do you mean; you didn't even break a sweat on us." Shadow*Star demanded.

"Well did he look at all injured to you when he came to class?" Black*Star asked looking his son in the eye.

"No, why?" Shizuka asked instead

Black*Star shifted his gaze to her and said, "You see all this," he gestured to the demolished room, "This is from me punching him with everything I got."

The group's mouths dropped simultaneously, "What!?" Shouted Shadow*Star, "Was he holding Sarah or something? Maybe she gave him more power."

"No, he blocked me with his arms crossed; he barely felt anything in comparison to how he should be looking." Black*Star said looking at his fist again.

"You have to watch him, If you see anything that seems like he could be a problem we have to do something fast, no matter what. Can I count on you?" He said the last part looking up at the fore students in front of him, neither answering his question.

"I said, 'can I count on you?'" he persisted.

Each student nodded reluctantly, Jack being the last to agree, saying, "But I don't believe he'll be a problem, He's my bro."

Before anything else could be said Tsubaki stepped in. Clear to all she shouldn't know about what had been said, no one said anything else save goodbye as the bell rang for the next class.

**AN: Ok this was very long and I hope a bit more descriptive then before, once again I thank you all for your commentary and helping me grow as a writer. If you feel I can improve anymore or that I haven't really changed it up at all let me know in your reviews. Reaper Out!**

**PS. the Bloomer-face is the one Spirit made when he saw Medusa's bloomers.**


End file.
